mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nabisco Shkin
Nabisco Shkin was a rich slave trader and the owner of the Shkin Corporation. He resided in the pleasure-town of Brighton. Ruthless and ambitious, Shkin was one of the most, if not the most powerful and feared man in Brighton, as he had the ability to enslave practically anyone who crossed him''Infernal Devices. History Early Life Shkin grew up in poverty, living in the alleys of Mole's Combe as a child thief. As he grew older, he did not tolerate any mention of his childhood. ''Infernal Devices Shkin is one of the main antagonists of Infernal Devices. Shkin was first seen questioning Wren Natsworthy about the Tin Book and Anchorage, which he and the rest of Brighton believed was sunk under the waves in the Ice Wastes. The source of this belief was Brighton mayor Nimrod Pennyroyal's bestselling novel, in which he detailed Anchorage's destruction. When Wren denounced Pennyroyal as a fraud, Shkin brought her to the mayor's residence, hoping to blackmail the mayor into buying Wren and her silence for an extortionate sum. Upon meeting Pennyroyal, Wren lied and claimed she was simply a fan of his work, deceiving him into purchasing her and the Tin Book for a pittance. Shkin left disappointed and incensed by her trick, plotting revenge against the two. He then manipulated the Lost Boy Fishcake into revealing the location of both Anchorage and Grimsby, the underwater hideout of the Lost Boys. To retrieve the Tin Book, Shkin hired the Old Tech trader Walter Plovery. Plovery managed to sneak into the room in which the book was being held, but was killed by a Stalker bird. After learning of his failure Shkin blackmailed Wren into stealing the Tin Book by revealing that her father was Shkin's captive. With Theo Ngoni's help, Wren was able to get the book, but the Green Storm attacked Brighton before she could return it to him. Shkin realized quickly that Brighton was doomed. Deciding to cut his losses instead of waiting for the Tin Book, he prepared to escape in Pennyroyal's air yacht, the Peewit. Wren, Theo, and Pennyroyal arrived just as he was about to take off, prompting Shkin to shoot the mayor and demand the Tin Book from Wren. She refused and he took Wren's suitcase by force, assuming the book was inside. Shkin then flew off in the Peewit. He did not get far, however, before a flock of Stalker birds attacked the yacht and eventually him. It is unknown if the cause of Shkin's death was his fall from the airship or the Stalker birds. Regardless, "he screamed all the way down". Personality Nabisco Shkin was a cold and ruthless businessman, willing to indulge in many morally dubious actions in order to make a profit - much of his wealth was built on slavery, with criminals, low-class citizens, and prisoners of war all being sold by the Shkin Corporation. He greatly disliked showing emotion, though he often took pleasure in concocting schemes of revenge against those who angered or double-crossed him, and was openly callous to those of a lower status. Relationships Shkin held an intense grudge against Nimrod Pennyroyal, hating the Mayor's tendancy to remind people of his past as a street urchin. Trivia Nabisco Shkin shares his given name with the American cookie and snack manufacturer Nabisco (branded as Mr. Christie in Canada). References Category:Brightonians Category:Characters from the Mortal Engines Quartet